Following Orders
by cwiggle
Summary: Batman prevents Robin from going on a dangerous mission because of complications in the Boy Wonder's past and his issues in the present, but he goes anyway, and the whole team is severely injured. Robin learns that Batman is just looking out for him and his team. This is one way I've come up with that the rest of the team learns of Robin's real identity.
1. Prologue

She looked at her fallen companions.

Unconscious. Beaten. _Dying_.

She held her shield for as long as she could, but she could feel herself being quickly drained with the shield range so large.

And as her vision began to cloud, the only thing going through her mind was,"_What went wrong?"_


	2. Insomnia

**Thanks to Leradomi for reviewing my story!**

**I suppose the prologue might have been a little confusing, but I did intend to make another chapter. I will warn you, however, that for some reason,my chapters always get longer and longer as the story goes on, so make sure to see how long it is first if you're reading it on a time limit.**

**Well, here it is!**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Jan. 13, 4:28 a.m.**

"_ROBIN!_"

Five agitated teens trudged sleepily into a training room where a 13-year-old was fighting stuffed dummies.

Stuffing, fabric, and wooden posts lay littered all over floor in ripped and shredded pieces.

A tall boy with dark skin and light hair stepped closer to the younger.

"Robin, this needs to stop." Kaldur said sternly.

"You may not feel it, but we need sleep, and we can't get it when you are always in here all night and day!" said Connor, who had dark circles under his blue eyes.

A martian rested her hand on Conner's shoulder, who seemed then to relax a bit.

"Robin, they're right. You can't keep at it like this. We need to sleep, and so do you. Your over working is doing no one any good." M'gann added.

Robin ignored his teammates, fiercely attacking the helpless figures of cloth, stuffing, and wood. Though he wore his mask and costume, he too had exhaustion that he ignored by punching a figure in the gut, followed by a spinning kick that knocked off it's head.

The final girl walked closest to the restless boy, dodging and turning to avoid his swings.

"Robin. Will you stop for a moment and at least talk to us?" Zatanna pleaded.

Robin finished off the dummy he was attacking, looked at Zatanna, then walked over to a bench, taking a drink from his water bottle, and wiping his face with a towel.

Then, he stood again, and set up 10 more fake people, about to throw a punch, but an invisible force stopped him. He whipped his head to look at M'gann who was holding out her hand to set up the energy field.

"That means 'talk', not just talk a twenty second brake." she said, letting her hand fall down. "We're your team, just tell us what's on your mind."

Robin frowned, walking back over to the bench, picking up his towel and water bottle. He headed for the door, but Connor stepped in his way, arms crossed. Robin threw a punch, but Connor easily grabbed his fist.

"You're not at your best, either. What happens when we need to go on a mission, and you throw a punch like that?" he said, releasing Robin's hand.

The young teen just scowled, and pushed his way past Connor.

_"Robin, you're not acting like yourself. You haven't been since the attack by the Light. What is wrong?" _M'gann asked mentally.

_"Get out of my head!__"_ Robin shouted back, and started mentally blocking her.

He walked towards the zeta tubes, but Zatanna ran up to him and stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder, but he looked straight, as though right through her.

"Look, I know a lot of crazy things have happened in the past few months, but you need sleep, Robin." Zatanna told him.

Robin looked up at her. "If I sleep, you all die! Every time! I don't need you're help. I just need to make sure that you all stay safe."

Leaving Zatanna startled -one by the fact that he spoke, two by the fact that he told her what was wrong, sort of, and three that he spoke, which he had not done for a week and a half when the day and night training obsession started- Robin walked into a zeta tube.

"_**Robin B Zero One**_" the computer's voice echoed through the mountain.

The others walked to Zatanna's side.

"Well?" Kaldur asked.

"He, he said if he slept, we'd all be dead, and that he needs to keep us safe." Zatanna replied, recovering from shock.

The others took turns being confused and bewildered. But that's when M'gann voiced their thoughts.

"What on earth does he mean?"

* * *

**Batcave**

**Jan. 13, 5:13 a.m.**

Dick sat on his bed in the Batcave.

He looked at his mask, and threw it to the side of his room, thrusting himself onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling.

_"Ugh! I'm so stupid! How could you act like that to your friends, Dick? They were only trying to help." _he thought.

He looked over to the alarm clock on his dresser.

_5:16_

Dick groaned and crawled under the covers of his bed, he closed his eyes, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Robin's team lay dead around him, bleeding, pale, and he couldn't move.

He sank into the ground, hearing his friend's voices around him.

_"You failed."_ Kaldur said.

_"You let us die."_ added Artemis.

_"I thought I was your best friend."_ said Wally. _"But I never should have trusted you."_

_"You failed." _

Dick bolted straight up in a cold sweat.

He panted heavily, trying to calm himself down.

_6:35_

He got out of bed, changed into his costume, and headed for the zeta tubes.

And that's how it went.


	3. Feeling Like Crap

**I am very surprised with the attention this story is getting, but I'm not complaining!**

**So, this chapter, the Team tries to get Robin back to normal.**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Jan. 14, 8:04 a.m.**

"You must help him. He is... unwell." an exhausted Kaldur said.

Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Batman stood in front of the Team.

"That's an understatement." Wally said.

Batman narrowed his eyes. All three of the Leaguers could hear Robin's fighting, which echoed through the mountain.

"**I believe we have told you that the League will deal with its problems, and your Team deals with their's.**" Red tornado said.

All but Batman and Red Tornado flinched when a loud _**CRACK!**_ of wood was heard.

"I do not believe this is one of those times." Kaldur said.

It was all the five Team members who lived at the mountain could do not to yawn, or collapse from weariness and headaches. The others were very tired as well for the time that they were there was an unpeaceful experience.

"I will work with him." Black Canary decided.

"Thank you. Batman?" Everyone turned to where Batman had been standing, but he was no longer there.

"I _hate_ it when they do that." Connor muttered.

* * *

Robin flipped over a dummy, grabbing its shoulders, and throwing it forward as he landed. The dummy flew straight into two others, and Robin continued to destroy the figures.

Then, Robin turned around with a low spinning kick, which Batman dodged. Both narrowed their eyes. Then, they began to fight.

The Team joined the two other members of the Justice League, who were just in front of the door, speechless, and watching the scene.

"Do they do that often?" Wally whispered to Artemis.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "How else would he, the youngest of all of us, be able to take down all of us when we spar?"

The two continued to fight with kicks, punches, jumps, flips, dodges, etc., but it was clear that Robin was losing.

Finally, Batman threw a punch that hit Robin's shoulder, and he fell to the ground, where Batman pinned him.

Robin twisted out of Batman's grasp, doing a backwalkover to get up, then, he turned, and continued fighting the dummies without a word.

Batman walked over to the others.

"You're gonna have a _long_ day ahead of you, Canary." he said, then walked out of the room.

"How long has this been going on?" Canary asked, but she turned to see the whole teamed passed out on the floor from the few minutes that the sounds of wood shattering and fabric tearing had stopped.

Canary sighed. "Why does he _always_ have to be right?"

She and Tornado began to wake up the kids and started to bring them to the Living room.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Jan. 14, 10:02**

Robin sat in a green chair. He had on his sunglasses, black sweatshirt, red shirt, a pair of jeans, and black tennis shoes. His knuckles were cracked, bruised, and had several scrapes on them.

His arms were folded, and he looked straight in a tired, but focused daze.

Black Canary sat in a green chair in front of him, her legs crossed.

"So, your team tells me that you have had troubles sleeping?" she said.

No response.

"Zatanna told me that you said they'd 'die' if you slept. Can you tell me what that means?"

No response.

"Robin, how long do you think you can keep this up. The rest of your team is definitely exhausted, but you're the one who fights the entire time. Without stopping. Now can you tell me why?"

Robin seemed to focus in on Canary. A few moments of silence passed.

"Robin, I-"

"It was a dream. They all die. And it's my fault. I can't let that happen." Robin interrupted.

"Then it is just a dream, how can it be _your_ fault?" Black Canary asked.

"Because it happened before. It'll happen again. It has. And it will again."

Black Canary tried to process the words before Robin stood up and walked to the door.

"Robin wait."

The boy stopped, not turning to face Canary.

"I think I want to try something else."

* * *

Robin was back in his costume, sparring with Black Canary.

He continued to fail, though, but always got right back up to fight.

"Robin, you need to sleep, otherwise, you won't be at your best when your team _does_ need you." Canary said, knocking the boy to the ground.

**Robin, _Fail_** the computer said. But Robin got back up.

The rest of the team was watching. M'gann rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Why do we have to watch them, again?" Wally said.

Connor elbowed him. Wally shut up.

Black Canary knocked down Robin again and again. The rest of the Team went back and forth from watching to napping, to eating, to watching again.

Finally, Robin spoke.

"And what happens if I'm _sleeping_ when they _do_ need me?" His anger powered his fighting. "Then what happens?"

Even though his efforts were strong, Robin fell to the ground again, but this time, he just sat up and hugged his knees.

"Then it will be my fault." he stood, and walked away, heading to the training room.

Zatanna ran over to Robin. "Sorry."

Robin turned. "For wha-"

"_Peels!"_

Robin collapsed into her arms, asleep.

Zatanna carried Robin to the others. "This can only make his sleep, not keep him asleep for long, though."

"Then let us make sure he stays this way." Kaldur said.

"How?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

* * *

Robin opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched.

"Hmm. Don't remember falling asleep on the couch." he muttered to himself.

Standing up, he looked around the Living Room. M'gann lay across one of the chairs, asleep. The mountain was very quiet.

Robin turned to the kitchen. Wally was digging around in the refrigerator.

"Hey, KF, what time is it?" Robin asked, walking into the kitchen.

Wally turned around. He had a granola bar in his mouth, and a box of dried peaches in his arm. He closed the fridge, put the box on the table and took a bit of the granola bar, taking the other part out of his mouth as it broke off.

After swallowing, he said,"No idea. But, dude, are you actually talking, or am I day dreaming again?"

Robin pinched him. "That feel like a day dream?"

"Ouch! And Rob, you look like crap."

"I could and am saying the same for you." Robin replied. "I feel like I've been fighting for days."

"You have."

"What?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Wally turned to Robin. "You've been fighting everyday and night for a _long_ time."

Robin closed his eyes to think. He started waver. "That may be why I feel like..."

Robin fell over. Wally caught him.

"Hey, I think you should-" Wally realized Robin was asleep. "Oh. Nevermind."

* * *

_"What happened?"_

_"We lost hold of him, sir. It seems the girl's spell broke the connection. Shall we try the others?"_

_"No. It's obvious that hypnotizing isn't going to work. We need to act, now."_

_"Yes, sir. I'll tell the men."_

_"Good."_

**Thanks for reading my story! Make sure to review!**


	4. 100 percent

**What do you all think so far? I really appreciate any tips, suggestions, or critique, so review away!**

**Well, this chapter, Robin is recovering, and the rest of the team is getting back into it as well. Just as everyone is almost all of the way back to normal when Batman brings up a mission...**

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Jan. 16, 4:23 p.m.**

"How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me, but I'll manage."

Robin was laying on a couch in the mountain's living room. M'gann was offering him a bowl of soup. He took it willingly, and sat up, rubbing his head.

"It's just good to be able to sleep again." Connor said.

M'gann shot him a look, he stared down, embarrassed.

"And you are sure that you do not remember anything?" Kaldur asked.

"Nothing. Last thing I remember was coming back here to tell you guys something, but I forgot what." Robin said, taking a bite of soup.

"We checked the cameras, but nothing came up. It was just you going to the training room." Artemis added.

"Hmm. Are you sure that's all that was there?" Robin put the bowl on the floor by the couch."Because I can check too, and run my programs through it-"

Trying to stand up, Robin fell to the floor.

"Ouch. Ouch, ouch, ouch."

M'gann helped him back to the couch.

"No, you won't. You're staying put until you get better." she instructed.

Robin held his head. "But, I have to - uhn."

He laid back down.

"-_later._" he groaned.

Artemis sighed. "We're not getting anywhere here."

"Maybe, he just got tired, and forgot." Wally said, munching on popcorn.

"_He_ is right here!" Robin said.

"I'm with KF." Connor said.

"Thank you." Wally replied.

"Well, whatever the reason." Zatanna said, walking into the room. "Robin, you need to rest. And the rest of us will leave."

The others agreed.

"I'm okay!" Robin said, sitting up.

He instantly fell back down. "Fine!"

* * *

**Mount Justice Beach**

**Jan.18, 1:56 p.m.**

The Team was relaxing on the beach outside of Mount Justice.

After Robin refused to stay on the couch any longer, everyone decided it would be fun anyway.

Raquel(Rocket) and M'gann were playing volleyball, Wally, Artemis, and Connor were throwing a football, Kaldur was swimming, and Zatanna and Robin were just sitting on the beach.

"You know, if you wanted to, you could go join the others."Robin told Zatanna.

Zatanna shrugged. "I need to make sure you don't try to get up again. You need time to heal."

Robin sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. "I can't get better laying around all of that time, though. I'm fine."

Zatanna didn't answer. Instead, she reached into a cooler and pulled out a water bottle. Robin looked over to her and smiled his slightly devilish smile. The one that came when he 'made and example' out of the bad guys.

"What?" Zatanna asked, careful.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Do wha-"

Robin stood up and limped quickly to the water, he dove in. Zatanna jumped in after him, but he was no where to be found in the water.

"Kaldur! Help me find Robin!" Zatanna shouted.

She was suddenly pulled back into the water. She looked down to see what grabbed her foot, and saw Robin smiling at her.

They both swam back up. She splashed him.

"I thought you drowned!" she shouted.

Robin splashed her back. "Have a little faith in me, will ya?"

Zatanna and Robin continued to splash each other back and forth. Wally cannon balled into the water beside them, causing a small wave to crash over the two.

Robin and Zatanna exchanged looks, then, when Wally popped his head up with a look of triumph, Zatanna and Robin shoved water over him.

Eventually, M'gann, Connor, and Artemis joined in the fight. Suddenly, a wave crashed over all of them.

Everyone turned to see Kaldur with his water bearers.

"Stop it! You are all acting like children!"

Kaldur was splashed from behind. He turned, only to be splashed from the other side. He looked into the water. Wally waved from under the water. He pointed up. Kaldur looked up just in time to see Connor land beside him, causing a large wave to fall over Kaldur.

That's when everyone began to use their powers. Robin dug in the pockets of his swim trunks and threw exploding discs into the water, causing the water to shoot up in spouts, then rain down.

M'gann morphed into a dolphin, spraying water on the designated target. Connor used his strength to make mini waves.

Artemis threw water balloons at people, always hitting her target. Wally sped on top of the water, spraying people as he moved past.

Kaldur used his water bearers, and Zatanna used her magic to manipulate the water to some extent.

The fight did not last long before Robin swam back to the beach to rest, and it started to get closer to supper time.

Soon after, everyone got out of the chilling waters.

Wally helped Robin -despite his protests- back to the Mountain, and everyone else cleaned up the food, towels, balls, umbrellas, etc., bringing it up with them.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Jan. 20, 10:35 a.m.**

The smell of bacon and sausage filled the air.

M'gann came flying into the kitchen.

"Oh, that smells like heaven!" she exclaimed, looking at the breakfast that Wally had prepared.

There were eggs, toast, pancakes, muffins, bacon, and sausage. Plates were piled with forks, glasses, and knives.

_"Hey, everyone! Wally made breakfast!" _M'gann told everyone mentally.

"_Coming! I can smell it from here!_" Artemis replied.

"_Be there in a minute." _Connor thought.

"_I'll get Canary and Robin." _thought Zatanna.

Zatanna walked into the room where Robin and Canary were sparring.

"Breakfast." she said.

"Hold on. I'm almost done." Robin said, ducking a kick.

"_You're_ almost done?" Canary rolled her eyes, barely dodging a punch.

"Yeah. Saying _we_ implies that either of us could win." Robin explained.

Zatanna watched the two back and forth. Finally, Canary knocked Robin down.

_**Robin, fail. **_The screen said.

Robin stood up.

"My head started to hurt again." Robin said in excuse.

"Sure. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Black Canary joined the Team for breakfast.

It wasn't long before the plates and platters of food were almost empty.

The younger teens argued in a good mannered way, and Kaldur and Canary watched quietly, occasionally adding their views.

That's when Batman came in. He folded his arms, leaning against a wall.

Robin and Canary, protege and teammate, noticed him first. Canary stood up and walked over to him. Robin shushed the rest of the group.

"Mission. Let's go." Batman said.

The Team stood, tiding up a little, then following Batman. Robin was last, walking with the others, but Batman stopped him.

"You're not going on this mission." he said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're still not 100%, yet. You need to stay here."

Robin studied Batman's masked face. "That's not all, is it?"

Batman turned around and started walking the other way. "There's something else. Why can't I go?"

Batman ignored him, shutting the door behind him. Robin stood at the door for a moment.

He plugged his glove into the techno logic 'door handle'. He hacked into the system, as he had many times before, but a different kind of firewall blocked his viewing.

"Batman." Robin said angrily under his breath. "What is he trying to keep me from?"

He stood in silence, thinking in the room alone.


	5. No Reason to Stay

**Thanks to all who have viewed, followed, replied to, or favorited my story!**

**So, this chapter, Batman realizes how like him Dick Grayson has become, and the Team leaves for the mission.**

**Please review, tell me what you think, and I'll reply right away!**

* * *

**Batcave**

**Jan. 20, 3:40 p.m.**

Batman and Robin walked through the cave. Robin followed angrily behind his mentor.

"Batman, why can't I go? It's not because of the all-night-fight-phobia." he was complaining, as he had been since the Team briefing-without him- had ended."I'm not nine years old anymore. You can't keep treating me like I am. I can go on this mission. What reason do you have that I can't? I-"

"RICHARD!" Batman turned around.

Robin didn't flinch, but instead, looked down to a corner. When Batman used "Robin", that was bad. When he used "Dick", that was really bad. But his full name? He knew it must be a really serious matter.

"I told you that you won't go on that mission. So what _aren't_ you going to do?" Batman asked.

"Go on that mission." Robin replied quietly.

"Good." Batman turned around and headed down the walk way.

"Could you at least tell me why?"

"No."

* * *

Robin crept into the computer room.

He hooked up his computerized glove to the main computer, fixing footage near the zeta tubes, looping it to what it was. Empty.

Robin unplugged his glove, and headed for the zeta tubes.

Once there, he was about to walk in when a bat-o-rang hit the wall in front of his face. He turned.

Batman was walking towards him.

"I told you to stay here." he said.

"I just thought it sounded more like a suggestion." he looked up to face Batman.

"Well, I'm telling you now it isn't. You _will_ stay here, and stay out of that mission." Batman growled.

"Then I deserve to know why, don't I? I'm not nine years old anymore, I'll figure it out one way or another, so just tell me!"

"No. And don't question me." Batman stood over him. "Now go-"

"To my room? Quit treating me like a kid! I can handle myself. Now why can't I go on the mission?" Robin demanded.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Quit acting like a kid, and maybe you'll get more respect."

"Tt. Like I need your respect. I could go on my own, and you wouldn't care." Robin snarled.

In the heat of the argument, Robin seemed to have just as much control over his mouth as Kid Flash, but all of the anger and rage as Batman himself.

"I '_wouldn't care'_? Who took you in when your family was taken from you? Who trained you to be who you are now? _WHO?!_"

"So then I'm good enough to go on this mission then?"

"You will stay here. That is an order that you will obey." Batman replied.

Robin was about to respond, but he looked down for a moment. He looked back up, suddenly composed. "Would you obey it?"

Batman said nothing, just scowled. Robin unfolded his crossed arms.

"Would you obey it! Would you?"

"That isn't your place to say."

Robin folded his arms again and looked off to the side.

"That's what I thought." he muttered just loud enough for Batman to hear.

Batman was silent, he just looked at Robin.

"You sound just like me." he said at last.

Robin looked up. But Batman looked serious again, or at least, more serious.

"But that doesn't change anything. Go clean yourself up. Dinner is at six."

Batman turned and disappeared into the shadows of the Batcave. Robin looked after him.

"Sorry, Batman. No can do."

Robin jumped through the zeta tubes. Batman came back quickly, looking at the computer beside the tubes, he saw that Robin shut down all of the systems.

Batman sighed. "Just like me."

He turned and walked away.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**Jan.20 5:36 p.m.**

"So, this girl we're saving."

"Yeah?"

"Does she have a picture or something?"

Robin was looking over the information of the mission with Artemis. The rest of the Team was preparing for the trip.

And apparently, they would be going to Alaska, to a secret base that was found stealing intel. from sources they kidnapped. Most were already dead, most others were let go because they 'spilled the beans', but one girl who was 15, working for an unknown source, wouldn't budge, and she apparently had important information on the Light.

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a minute." Artemis shifted through some files on the floating screen. "So, why didn't Batman let you come before?"

"Well, he kept saying that I couldn't know the reason." Robin had decided to tell the Team what actually happened. "But, I know it wasn't the all night fighting thing, which I'm still trying to figure out."

"Ahh. Here it is."

Artemis pushed one file, and it opened up to different pictures of a girl. Artemis chose a full-body picture, and made it bigger.

The girl had blonde hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. In the photo she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans with black tennis shoes. On her arm she had some sort of tattoo. Robin looked closer at it.

"Do we have a picture of the tattoo?" he asked.

Artemis chose a different picture. "Yeah, here."

As the picture was maximized, Robin stood still and wide-eyed.

"What?" Artemis said, looking at Robin. "What is it?"

"That. That's a gang tattoo." he said.

"Yeah?"

"This girl belongs to the gang that killed my family." he said, turning from the photo and narrowing his eyes at Artemis.

"Now I know _exactly_ why Batman didn't want me on this mission."

Artemis looked sympathetic.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, Robin."

Robin shook his head. "I'm going, and I'll prove to Batman that I can do it."

He said the last bit more to himself than to Artemis. He turned.

"I'll go get the bioship ready." he called out behind him.

Artemis just watched him leave.

"Oh, boy. Here we go.

* * *

The bioship left with the Team, and Sphere and Wolf stayed at the Mountain.

The Team didn't need their winter gear, as they would be in the base the whole time.

Or at least, that's what they planned...

**Thanks for reading my story! Please review, and if you liked my story, favorite or follow it!**


	6. Stay Whelmed

**Hello!**

**I have no real excuse for being away so long, but watching Young Justice again with my BFF, so new inspiration has come and I'm ready to write a lot again, however, I'm gone at camp all next week, so you all may have to wait just a little longer for a new chapter of Following Orders.**

* * *

**Alaska Enemy Base**

**Jan. 20, 7:25 p.m.  
**

No one talked to Robin. He was sitting in the corner, arms crossed, a serious expression was on his face. He had an air of Batman where no one dared ask or tell him anything. They pretended that the young teen _didn't_ talk and figure things out and ask what the word "bewilder" meant and why no one ever said or used "wildered".

They pretended it _wasn't_ Robin who usually explained things about their missions that weren't entirely clear. They pretended he_ didn't_ normally laugh about the mess KF left in the kitchen that Batman would be ticked off about for weeks.

Robin, while the rest of his team were giving him sideways glances, was contemplating the mission over and over in his head. They had their assignments.

He, Artemis, and Miss Martian would sneak into the base, find the girl, help her escape. Meanwhile, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Zatanna would come to back them up if needed, and Superboy and Rocket were going to fight and hold off any enemy outside.

The part Robin found himself thinking about the most is the girl herself. This was, after all, one of the people belonging to the group responsible for the death of his family. Batman hadn't let him on to the mission because he didn't trust that Robin could carry out the mission correctly.

This only made Robin frown deeper once more. Batman didn't trust him. Why couldn't he see that Robin wasn't just the kid he found running on the street - tears streaming down his face, too terrified to look back - anymore?

He pushed his thoughts away as he saw that Miss M. was landing the bioship.

The Team stood and gathered around the door. As it opened, cold, hard, winter air blasted their faces, and they were all ready to go into the base instantly.

They walked out quickly, and Robin and Artemis were last.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Artemis asked.

"I'm fine." Robin replied quite harshly.

Then, fixing his tone, he added, "Just - a little bit on edge, I guess."

Artemis frowned and rested a hand on her hip. "You don't have to go. You haven't exactly been the happiest camper since we left, and you aren't exactly trying to hide it, either."

Robin crossed his arms. "Are you saying you don't trust me on this mission? Artemis, you don't get it. I'm going. I have to do it to show Batman that I can."

Artemis' look turned sympathetic. "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. We all know your the most experienced one here. You should-"

"That doesn't mean anything unless I do my job. So would you quit riding on my case? Let's go. We have a mission to complete."

And with that, Robin stalked out of the ship. For a moment, Artemis stood and frowned, then she followed quickly after him.

The Team hugged their arms as they made their way to the barely visible dome not far ahead.

Stepping inside the dome, the cold instantly ceased. Instead, even though there was still snow on the ground, and falling from the sky fiercely, the air was warm like a tropical island, but not too warm.

As the Team slowly stopped shivering, they split into groups. Robin, Artemis, and Miss M, then Aqualad, Zatanna, and KF, finally Rocket and Superboy.

Miss M. pulled her hood over head and turned invisible, Artemis took out her bow and knocked an arrow just in case, and Robin simply stood with his arms crossed, the artificial wind blowing his cape.

The three made their way stealthily towards the center of the dome. As they neared, there was a small shack in the distance.

There was nothing odd about it, except that it was in the middle of the Alaskan Tundra in the middle of winter.

"M'Gann, are we all linked up?" Aqualad asked, his thoughts echoed in everyone's ears.

"Yep. We're all good to go." Miss M. replied.

"Good. What do you see?"

"There's just a brick shack about thirty feet away." Artemis said. "We're near the middle of the dome."

"Move in, but be cautious. Robin, is there anything on your scanners?"

Artemis and Miss M. turned to where Robin had been crouching beside them, but he wasn't there.

"What is going on?" Aqualad asked.

"He's gone. Just, disappeared." Miss M. replied.

"I though we covered he wasn't supposed to do that!" Superboy thought loud and angry enough to make everyone clasp their heads.

"Enough, Superboy. Robin report." Aqualad thought sternly.

"Busy. This shack isn't just a shack." Robin replied.

Robin stood at the back of a large warehouse-like room. There were different men in white hazard suits. They milled about the room which had doors lining every wall.

Robin counted 36 on each of the walls, and behind him was was a plain wall with an elevator behind him. He stuck to the shadows of the room were the cheap, dim, flickering lights on the ceilings.

"Hold on. I'll come back up to get you. I think we'll need a small change of plans. Aqualad, Zatanna, KF? You'll need to stay in the shack. Rocket and Superboy, stay outside to patrol. If anything happens and goes wrong, we'll need you right away." Robin thought.

He made his way through the elevator doors, and climbed up the shaft quickly.

"Are you sure? What do you see?" Aqualad asked.

"Trouble. We'll need to go in stealthy." Robin replied.

"Okay. Zatanna, Kid, let's go. Rocket, Superboy, patrol around the dome. Go separate ways. If there's any trouble, get to the other right away, and tell us." Aqualad told them all.

Robin grabbed the floor of the door in the shack, and flipped up to the floor. He slipped to the door to the outside, and opened it for Artemis, Miss M., Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Zatanna.

They followed him down to the first sub-level floor.

The mission had started.

* * *

**_"Sir, we have confirmation of eight moving targets, should we engage?"_**

**_"No. They'll come to us. Prepare Wolfe. We'll need to have her ready."_**


	7. Know What You're Doing

**Thank you to all of my new followers and those who have made this story a favorite!**

**So, last chapter, we see that Robin is getting kind of edgy about this mission. He and Artemis have a talk that I hope revealed a little more about their team relationship. I'm going to try to get more out of the other characters, but with eight members of the Young Justice, as well as the bad guys(coming up shortly!), it gets a little difficult. So, if you want to see more of one character, less of another, more action, more conversation, longer chapters, etc.? Comment or PM me and let me know.**

**So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Alaskan Enemy Base**

**Jan. 20, 7: 39 p.m.**

"So how are you planning on finding the goal in this mess of doors with three creeps in hazard suits patrolling each of the 108 doors?" Artemis thought as she, Robin, and Miss M. crouched near the elevator door.

"Have faith in him, Artemis. He knows what he's doing." Miss M. replied.

"Well, if you two are done talking, I've scanned this underground facility, and it looks like its a large labyrinth of doors, halls, steps, et cetera. I found the target in the 28th door on the wall to the right of us." Robin cut in. "Miss M.? You're going to set off security alarms in the 3rd door to the left. Open the door while camouflaged, then fly up as they come to investigate. If not all of them go, knock something over, then get out as they come in. Then come with Artemis and I when we go into our door. Alright?"

"Your using her as bait?" thought Superboy angrily.

"Its fine, Superboy. I got it." Miss M. told him calmly.

"If you get hurt, I'll-"

"Superboy." Aqualad's voice rang out sternly. "Enough. Keep watching the outside."

"So, what next when you get inside?" Zatanna asked.

"I follow the map to the target. It looks like she's been taken around a lot. There's two guards with her, so we'll have to get her away from them first, then take them down if we need to." Robin replied. "Okay, ready Miss M.?"

Miss M. nodded, pulled on her hood and made her way to the 3rd door on the left side.

Quietly, she opened it, and flew in. As the door remained open, the three hazard suit men looked at each other, and started to creep closer to the door, then they walked in. Miss M. flew out quickly, and Robin and Artemis ran with their footsteps silent, counting the doors on the right.

They reached the 28th which Miss M. opened, and all three went through, quietly closing the door behind them. After making sure there were no cameras in the hall, and that no one was there, they all smiled.

"Yes! We made it!" Miss M. thought.

"Yeah, we did. But that was too easy." Robin thought.

"Okay, great, too easy, want to figure it out, but could you hurry up!" KF shouted in thought to everyone. "Geez, its SO boring up here!"

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Wally." she thought sarcastically.

"Nah, I think he's right." came Rocket's voice. "Snow storm is startin' to look worse out there."

"Rocket's right. Its nothing to bad yet, but the snow falls faster and faster every few minutes, even if we can't feel it in here." Superboy added.

"Okay, so, what do we do next?" Artemis asked Robin.

Robin held up his glove where a small 3D maze-like map came on a screen. There was one red dot moving quickly around it, followed closely by two yellow ones.

"Red light is the target, yellow ones are those hazard suit guys. We find the girl, get her away from the yellow lights, then, get her out." Robin thought.

"How do we get her away from the yellow lights?" Artemis asked.

"That won't be the hard part. The hard part will be getting out without the lights pursuing us."

"Great." Artemis frowned.

"Well, lets go, then." Miss M. told them.

Robin stood up, glanced at the screen, then turned it off. He crept along the wall of the hallway, taking multiple rights and lefts.

"Is everything okay down there?" Zatanna thought.

"Yeah. What's taking so long?" KF inquired.

Robin checked the screen again. "I'd like to see _you _navigate this place. Actually, I think we're close."

The red dot was in a rectangle, a hallway, about five turns away from Robin, Artemis, and Miss M. Two rights, a left, straight, left, left, straight.

The red dot was apart from the yellow ones by a large gap, and going quickly down the hall. Suddenly there were footsteps heard.

"Hide!" Artemis thought.

The three hid behind crates as the fast footsteps grew louder.

"What's going on?" came Aqualad's voice.

"Busy, at the moment. Its the girl. We need to grab her before the hazard guys get here. Maybe, they'll pass us, then, we can figure out our way out of here, got it?" Robin replied.

Artemis and Miss M. nodded from their crates.

They then heard heavy breathing and quick, footsteps. Closer, closer, closer...

Artemis jumped up and clasped her hand around the mouth of an unsuspecting female figure who stumbled upon being abruptly stopped. She squirmed as Artemis pulled her down behind a crate, but stopped squealing when she saw Miss M. next to her. Then, stopped resisting all together as thick, hard footsteps pounded on the ground.

They all held their breaths as the footsteps pounded closer.

Two tall men in the white heavy suits ran rather heavily past the teens, not even glancing back, just thundering on down the halls.

Miss M. exhaled a little less than quietly.

"That was close." she thought.

"Yeah, but we're still not clear yet." Robin replied.

The girl was now just watching the teens.

"Is everything all right, down there?" Zatanna thought.

"We got the target." Artemis told her. "What do we do now?"

"Get out. And quickly." replied Aqualad. "This will have to be a spot for the league to check out, though."

Artemis and Miss M. looked to Robin who pulled up the screen again, the yellow dots had gone in different directions, but weren't on the path that led back to the doors.

"Okay, if we hurry, we can make it to the door room before those guys do. Let's go." he thought, and the teens stood, Artemis still holding the girl, and made their way back.


	8. Doomed to Fail

**Hello again everyone. I apologize for the horrifically long break since the last chapter, but I'm ready to add another one. Hopefully, I can finish this story in the next few chapters. Looking back on this, though, I realize I made a LOT of mistakes grammatical, plot wise, DCU wise, and just generally not as good as I could probably write it now. **

**Well, hopefully I can fix that these next few chapters. So, without anymore chit chat, chapter 8!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ant of this but the plot, the enemy, and the target. DC must be relieved...**

* * *

**Alaskan Enemy Base**

**Jan. 20, 8:05 p.m.**

"Report. Have you got the target?" Aqualad's voice asked.

"We got her, and are ready to get out of here!" Miss M. replied.

"Well, that may be a bit of a problem." Robin thought.

"Why?" asked several voices at once.

Robin looked at the screen on his glove. Among all of the halls and rooms, seven yellow dots were roaming around, all heading to the large room where Artemis, Miss M., and Robin had first entered the complex. "Our exit is blocked. We'll have to find another way out, or else we have to fight." Robin looked back to where Miss M. and Artemis held the target, Lorna Wolfe. She didn't struggle, and didn't talk, but watched the three teens carefully, as if they were still the enemy. Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "And we can't risk harming the _target_."

"Can you find another way out?" Aqualad asked.

Robin looked back down at the screen. He sighed. "Working on it, but I'm not finding anything-"

"Well hurry up! We got company out here!" Superboy shouted in their heads. "One hostile. He- ahh!"

"Conner!" came Miss M.'s voice.

"Hold on Superboy, we're on our way!" Aqualad thought. "Rocket, can you-"

"Already on it!"

"Aqualad, you got company too! Seven are heading up the elevator to the shed!" Robin exclaimed.

"What?" Artemis said out loud. She looked over Robin's shoulder to see all seven where bunched together and moving up to the shed.

"We'll hold them off and get them outside, you four get to the bioship." Aqualad told them.

Robin turned around. "We were set up! I knew getting in here was too easy!" he said. He, Artemis, Miss M., and Wolfe stood.

"Let's just get her out, okay?" Miss M. said.

"We'll worry about everything else later." Artemis added.

Robin sighed and headed off down the hall. "This way!"

The four navigated back through the halls and arrived back in the large many-door room. Miss M. levitated them up the elevator shaft.

* * *

Within seconds, Artemis, Miss M., and Robin were engaged, and Wolfe was tossed against the shed, instantly knocked unconcious.

The men in hazard suits; each one seemed to have the same abilities as the Team. KF sped around in the dome, followed by an equally fast suited enemy. Meanwhile, Artemis and her equal were at a game of shoot and block, arrows exploding everywhere in the vicinity. Aqualad was fighting with water swords against his opponent who also wielded water bearers, matching Aqualad move for move. Zatanna was getting nowhere trying to land a spell on the man in front of her while Rocket flew in the air, closely chased by a hazmat guy. Miss M. was also flying about in camouflage, trying to blast back the figure following her. Superboy was in a tense wrestling match with his battle partner. Robin was in an acrobatic standoff with his opponent, cursing himself for being so clumsy with this mission.

How could he have let this happen? If he'd have paid more attention, he would've noticed the motion sensors that he was just realizing as he dodged a punch and sent his own kick, equally dodged. He'd have noticed that there was no way out other than the one door in the shed. He'd have noticed glowing red eyes of the _androids _they were fighting. Then he cursed himself for not telling this to his teammates.

"Guys! We're fighting androids! They must have some sort of study programming, like Amazo!" Robin thought as he cartwheeled to the side.

"Really?" KF asked. "Then that means-"

"Do the unexpected!" SB thought.

They all tried. They all failed. And that's when there adversaries started to talk.

"_**Your fighting tactics amuse us. But you are all doomed to **_**fail**." They spoke in an eerily metallic voice. And at the word, 'fail', the androids threw their opponents towards the edge of the dome with ease, then pushed them the rest of the way out into the cold blizzard outside. The Team recovered quickly, and tried to to get used to the snow in their eyes, and the cold on their bodies. "_**Doomed to fail. Doomed to fail. Doomed to fail.**_" the machines chanted.

"What are you?" Superboy shouted as he jumped back into his wrestling match. "How can you fight us like this!"

"_**We are Neutralizer. We were created to make you fail.**_" the robots answered.

"This whole 'fail' thing is getting really annoying." KF stated as he tried to land a blow to the speeding robot behind him.

"I agree." Robin growled, throwing disks at the _Neutralizer _in front of him.

"**_Poor little Robin. This one is especially doomed._**" only this robot spoke. Robin narrowed his eyes as the disks ripped the hazard suit, then bounced off the metal. "**_Yes, he will definitely fail. Robin cannot help his friends. He cannot help himself._**"

"Shut up!" a disk landed on the ground at the Neutralizer's feet, and exploded, sending up a cloud of snow, fire, and smoke. But Neutralizer was still standing in the same place. Robin's eyes became slits. This was all his fault. He took a second to glance around him, and saw his team wasn't fairing any better than him. A punch in the gut brought him to his senses. Especially the senses of pain. Regardless, he back-flipped as a kick was swung his way.

The cold didn't help. This was Alaska, in the middle of winter, during a blizzard, while being attacked by robots, that could fight like you and better. Robin took out his escrima sticks. And leaped at the Neutralizer again, hitting it hard in the head. It took a step back, then brought a hand down hard on Robin's rib cage. The boy jumped to the side as pain erupted in his chest.

The Neutralizer followed with a kick that knocked Robin to the side. "**_The little Robin seems distressed. He knows he will fail. Yes, he will fail. The Robin cannot save his friends._**" And the Neutralizer pulled out a gun from who knows where, then aimed it at Kid Flash, who was momentarily on the ground.

"No!" Robin shouted. "KF, look out!"

The Neutralizer pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the air.

KF looked up just in time to see the bullet fly.

But it was Robin who collapsed on the ground.


	9. Distress Call

**I think I need to quit apologizing. Not to be rude, just because I suck at posting more often. But, I left you at a cliffhanger, so: no more introduction.**

**On to this chapter. We're getting close...**

* * *

**Alaskan Enemy Base**

**Jan. 20, 9:00 p.m.**

"No! KF, look out!" _Bang! Thud!_

In a burst of anger, KF threw off the Neutralizer holding him down, and ran towards his friend. Robin was already trying to push himself to his feet. "Dude, are you okay?"

Robin held his side tightly where blood dripped through his fingers. "I'm f-fine. Just, go, go! I'm fine."

"Rob, you're anything but fine! Dude, why did you-_uhn_!" the speedy Neutralizer pulled KF back and the two engaged in battle again.

"**_The Robin cheats. He wishes to save his friends from us, but he will fail. The little Robin _is _failing._**" the Neutralizer said, cocking the gun to shoot again. This time, he aimed at Artemis. Robin jumped on the robot's arm, and knocked the gun far away. He flipped over the top of the android, and threw him over his head as he landed. The Neutralizer stuck the landing, and came back at Robin.

The Boy Wonder could feel himself tiring quickly now. The bullet had gone deep, and he was bleeding badly. The pain told him to stop moving, but he rolled to the side as the Neutralizer landed a punch to the ground where he had been.

By now, Superboy was barely holding off his android, trying to keep it from pushing him back any farther, his feet deep in the snow as he tried to push back. Aqualad was covered in cuts and gashes as he continued to fight in a dangerous sword duel. Kid Flash was running around the whole battle, occasionally trying to give help to his teammates by landing a punch on their opponents, but he was slowing. He was tripping. Zatanna lay unconscious, and Rocket held a protective bubble over the two as both of their androids attempted to break the bubble with spells and tech. Miss Martian was floating and trying to keep the 'martian' Neutralizer from getting her, but its telekinetic ability seemed stronger. Artemis had almost run out of arrows, and was now mostly trying to dodge the arrows that were still being rapidly fired at her. The whole Team was exhausted. And cold. And hurt. And _losing_.

Robin dodged a punch, but was knocked to the ground once more on the following kick. The Neutralizer stepped on the boy's chest, holding him down. "_**Now does the Robin see? He has failed. His friends have failed. They will all cease.**_" At that moment, Artemis was blown back by an explosive arrow, and Aqualad was knocked to the ground hard, both unconscious. Robin tried to get up, but he was tired and cold, and he could feel a crushing pressure on his ribs. The pain caused dark splotches to dance around his eyes. "**_The little Robin is failing. _**"

"No!" Robin twisted free, and kicked the Neutralizer's legs from under it. The android fell, and Robin stabbed a disk into its throat. The disk started to beep in countdown. Robin started to back up before the robot lashed out and grabbed his ankle, throwing him off balance. He fell to the ground, and the Neutralizer pulled him closer...

The last beep went off.

With a _boom, _the disk went off, completely severing the head of the Neutralizer from its body. Then the body started to smoke, then that exploded too. This time, bigger than the disk. A large amount of fire blasted outward, and smoke rose from the small crater in the ground.

Robin crawled out of the hole of snow. His body was now covered with burns and the bullet wound continued to bleed. The young teen pulled himself toward his friends, but everything was a blur. He couldn't hear past the ring in his ears, and pain flooded his senses in waves. His head cleared long enough for him to pull out a communicator, pray the Neutralizers hadn't jammed the signals, and activate a distress call. Then he dropped it, clutching his side, and collapsed into the snow unconscious.

* * *

**_Watchtower_**

**_Jan. 20, 9:16 p.m._**

Batman stood and glared at the computer monitors, as if that would make it do anything. The cameras from the cave revealed that the Team still wasn't back yet. But why weren't they? This was a simple rescue mission. Nothing the teens hadn't handled before. And if in fact there had been some extra problems, the Team should've been able to handle that too. They had proved quite resourceful and efficient. But still, Batman had more recently come to worry whenever the Team didn't return around his estimated time.

Black Canary strode up behind her brooding teammate and looked over his shoulder. "Your scaring the computers," she said after a while. "What are you looking for."

Batman sighed and turned his glare to Canary. "Nothing." he growled, and started to leave. Then a red light flashed on the screens. Batman turned back to the monitors.

_Distress Call. Robin, B01. Requesting immediate League assistance. Approximately 9:10 p.m. _read the screens.

Batman's eyes narrowed, and inwardly something was clawing at his brain, like it was trying to warn him. He turned quickly and headed for the docking bay. He had a nagging feeling that he had to go as fast as he could. He soon found several other Leaguers following him, and all hurried into three flight crafts. Batman didn't even call up his own Batwing. He got in with the others and made sure he was pilot of his jet.

He found himself hoping the Team wasn't in very big trouble. He hoped that all of them were all right. Especially a particular partner of his.

* * *

Nothing was all right. Rocket was loosing her focus holding up her shield bubble. A few of her unconscious teammates - Zatanna, Aqualad, Superboy, and Artemis - were at her feet as she tried to protect them.

She couldn't see past the androids trying to break in. Normally, their hits would've been strengthening the shield. But her 'opposite', the dear android with a copy of _her _belt was somehow countering the kinetic factor, and it also didn't help with Zatanna's voodoo, magic robot chanting in its bionic voice. She had lost any mental communication. She hoped Miss Martian was okay, because at this point, Rocket couldn't risk lowering her shield to get anyone else.

Besides, she couldn't risk letting her friends getting anymore hurt. Artemis was covered with burns, and her whole left leg was bent at angles it shouldn't have been. Connor twitched involuntarily with electricity, and even for the Superboy, it had been to much to deal with consciously. Zatanna was pale as the snow, and she kept muttering nonsense, backwards words. Kaldur was covered in deep gashes and long cuts from his sword duel, and he was bleeding pretty bad. This from some of the most powerful on her team. Not that Rocket wasn't slightly scared about what all of her friends could do, but KF would definitely be loosing steam, and Miss M. could go down if she was physically hit. Robin could handle himself, surely. Rocket had learned not to underestimate the youngest member of their Team. Still, if those three where anywhere near as bad as her friends on the ground...

A sudden burst of energy hit her shield. It failed faintly, and she focused even harder to keep it up. _Stay focused. No more distractions. Hold the shield. Hold the shield. Hold the- no._

The robots parted just far and long enough for her to see into the storm behind them. Wally was now standing in one place, trying to block the quick attacks of his enemy android. M'gann too was on the ground, though she was actually curled in a ball, trying to push back the Neutralizer coming at her. Robin was a ways more off, laying on the ground. He wasn't moving, as far as Rocket could tell.

"No. No!" She muttered. She looked in the android's red robotic eyes, and she forced the shield as wide as it would go. Then she pushed further, allowing the shield to power on her own fear and anger. The green orb widened out, pushing back the Neutralizers, yet keeping in her friends. As soon as the bubble walls expanded bast Robin, they stopped, and Rocket felt a momentary surge of triumph. And then the fatigue settled in. She felt the strain of keeping the shield this big weighting on her body.

And the robots hadn't yet recovered from their shock. Looking up, they were soon beginning to notice what had happened, and were regrouping to attack. KF and Miss M. looked up, and noticed too, just quicker. Miss M. hurried over to Rocket's side and held up her own added telekinetic strength to the shield. Meanwhile, KF ran to Robin's side and gently carried him closer to the girls, who were able to relieve some of their strain by making the shield smaller.

And then the androids attacked again. It seemed impossible, but every punch, shot, spell was even stronger than before. This time, Rocket didn't take her eyes off the shield. She tried not to let anything else distract her, but somewhere, Wally's un-registering words were frantic and distressed.

The shield grew weaker and weaker, and as much as it was failing, Raquel was even more. At some point, M'gann fell from the strain, and soon after, Rocket fell to her knees.

_"How did everything go so wrong? I'm so sorry everyone. I'm so sorry I can't be stronger." _she thought. Any words would've knocked her out faster. Her vision blurred, and tears crept their way into her eyes. The last thing she saw was a final blast of green light, then the world blackened, and she fell into the snow.


	10. An Hour in Someone Else's Pain

Rocket fell to the snow, and her green orb of protection faded.

Wally looked up. He had been trying to wake up Robin, who was muttering and whimpering, but not getting up. Beside him Miss Martian was breathing hard, trying to stand up again, but she was too tired and cold. It seemed the action of fighting had kept the Team warm enough, but now the cold was getting to them. And the shield had failed. The Nuetralizers closed in.

Wally set his jaw, and pushed himself up to his feet. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting for his friends. He was just about to burst into a final run, when a large bright green dome surrounded the teens. His first thought was, _Rocket? _But when he turned he saw Rocket was still heaped in the snow. And then Green Lantern landed. Followed by Batman, Superman, Captain Marvel, Icon, Flash, Doctor Fate, Hawkwoman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter.

And just like that, the fight was over. The Nuetralizers where destroyed in minutes. Wally sank to his knees again and tried to help his friends. But they all need help. M'gann had managed to push herself to a sitting position by the time Green Lantern moved his orb into the warm boundaries of the Neutralizers' base. The League collected the Wolfe girl, then turned its attention to the Team.

* * *

Each mentor went to corresponding Team member. Even Doctor Fate watched concerned as Captain Marvel picked up Zatanna. Superman headed right to Conner.

In the past few weeks, his clone and him had been working on getting closer. It was surprisingly difficult for the Man of Steal, but he had quickly grown to love the boy. The two had begun to treat each other as brothers, and this certainly made Clark's adoptive earth parents happy to have another boy to care for.

Now, Conner was starting to wake up, though he continued to flinch and wince involuntarily. He looked up from where he sat as Superman flew over. "Are you okay?" the man asked, kneeling down.

"Fine, I guess," Conner replied. "Just a little-" he shuddered. "Sore. How are the others?"

Clark's easy smile vanished. He looked around the dome. "Not sure." he said. He turned his attention back to the Superboy. "Let's get you to the medical jet. I think the extra doctors just landed."

As Superman pulled the teen's arm around his neck and helped him up, Conner said,"Extras?"

Superman didn't say anything as his eyes caught a hunched black figure not far off. He hurried to get his brother to the jet, and as soon as he had made sure Conner was being looked after, he raced back out into the Alaskan night. The light from the aircraft and the Green Lanterns that were flying around the shed was enough to see everyone in the dome.

But at the moment, Superman was only worried about two. He rushed over to Batman's side. Robin shivered on the ground before him muttering something in a different language. Batman held a bloody cloth to the boy's side, but it didn't look good.

"Bruce?" Superman murmured.

"He-he's going into shock. I'm afraid if I move him-" The dark knight's words died out as the boy on the ground shouted.

"_Tata! Mama! Te rog nu!"_

Superman placed a hand on Batman's shoulder as the latter froze. "No, please not that." he said, his voice full of fear and worry. Batman tossed aside the red cloth, and gently picked up the boy as he continued muttering.

The Bat turned and headed quickly for the medical jet, Superman right at his heels. As soon as Robin was set down, several doctors rushed over, and the other Team members looked over. Batman backed out. Superman looked at his friend, who had returned his stone hard expression.

"Is everyone loaded up?" Batman growled.

Superman looked around. All but a few of the League who were staying to investigate the base remained. "Yes. Everyone's ready."

"Good." Batman turned and headed back in the jet.

"Batman-"

"I'm fine." The black figure disappeared into the jet and Superman hurried to another aircraft. No doubt his cloaked friend would break all previous records for flying to the Watchtower. And all of those records had been set by Batman for one important cause or another.

Now hopefully this time's important cause would make it.

* * *

It started in blackness.

Dick found himself falling, which he didn't recall doing when he was knocked out. Come to think of it, he didn't really remember much about getting knocked out at all. He just figured that this was how things always started when he fell unconscious. Darkness. Falling through darkness. At first, the teen wasn't worried until a scene started unfolding before him. A scene he definitely did _not _want to see. Not again.

But even though he fought as hard as he could to wake up, or think of some other thing, the scene just became more and more clear, and then he was sucked into it. And suddenly he found himself in Gotham. In a circus tent on his ninth birthday. His worst memory ever.

The whole circus was setting up for the shows this afternoon and night. Dick smiled as he looked around. He always loved the spotlight and how it seemed he could fly when on the trapeze.

"Dick! Dick! Come here, _baietel_!" called his mother's voice. Dick turned to see his mother and father at the entrance of the tent waving to him. He did a few front-walk-overs and flips to make it over to them.

"Come on, Dick. We're going to look around Gotham for a while before the shows." his mother said.

"Really? Mr. Haly said it would be okay?" Dick replied excitedly

His father rolled his eyes. "Would we have told you otherwise, _fiule_?"

Dick smiled brighter. "Yes! Maybe we'll see the Batman!"

His parents laughed. "He's just a legend." his father said.

"Just a myth to scare away the bad guys, _baietel_." his mother added. Dick scowled playfully.

"Nuh-uh. I heard he comes out every night to save people." He turned and walked on his hands, which he did often just to amuse his parents. "And then, at the last moment-" the boy did a flip to his feet. "He disappears into the night!" His parents laughed again.

"Come on, _baietel._ We won't have enough time to go see everything." His father smiled.

"I'm _not _a _bebelus _anymore, _Tata_. I'm nine, now." the boy smirked as he followed his parents out of the circus tent.

* * *

Batman pushed out Green Arrow, who was currently piloting the medical plane.

The green-clad archer grumbled his way into the co-pilot seat. As soon as all the safety and passenger checks were done, Batman punched in keys and the plane smoothly sped up and off to the Watchtower. His face was in its usual set scowl, but inside he was praying that Dick would be okay. Behind him, he could hear the conscious members of the Team talking in hushed voices. Every now and then Kaldur would say something in Atlantean, and everyone urged him back to sleep, or Zatanna murmured her backwards words. But mostly, what got everyone was when Robin would start screaming.

"No! Please! _Mama! Tata! _No!"

Batman had heard those words too many times, especially back when he had first taken on Richard Grayson as his ward. Every night there had been the screaming. After Dick discovered the Batcave, the nightmares seemed to stop. It happened every once and a while now, but it still crushed the Batman every time he heard it.

Batman ground his teeth and the plane was suddenly going past its limit as the clouds disappeared to Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

"Come on, _fiule meu. _Just put it on." urged Dick's mother.

He made a gagging noise as he held up his new red and black costume. "_Mama_, I'll look ridiculous. It looks so _dansezi ca."_

"You better put that on Dick, or you'll hurt your mother's feelings." His father smirked.

Dick sighed. "Fiiiiiiine. But when everybody laughs. What am I supposed to look like, anyway?"

His mother knelt down in front of him. "You'll be out little robin, _baietelul meu. _Just like I always call you. You fly when you perform, _Micul meu Robin._"

Dick frowned. "A _robin_? Tell be you have bird themes too?"

His parents laughed. Dick's mother stood. And then they frowned. "_Du-te imbracat, fiule_." his father said. "_Repede_."

Dick turned to where his parents stared. They only completely reverted to _Romanian _when no one else needed to know what they were saying. A tall man in a suit was strolling over, two large, muscly men at his heals. "_Repede." _Dick's father said again.

Dick looked back at his parents who were glaring daggers at the men walking towards them. He turned and when into the changing tent, but he peeked through the opening as the men stopped in front of his parents.

"Hello. The name's Zucco. Tony Zucco. These are my brothers. I believe you are the star act of this show, eh? The _Flying Graysons. _Trapeze, right?" said the man in the suit with a Jersey accent.

"John and Mary Grayson," Dick's father said. "Can we help you?"

Zucco chuckled. "I'm looking for Jack Haly. Heard he runs this circus."

"You'd be right." The rather large ringmaster stepped beside his star performers. "What do _you _need."

Zucco smiled. "It's more what _you _need, Mr. Haly. See, my brothers and I can protect your little circus tonight. Gotham's a dangerous place, especially at night. We just need a little - insurance."

Haly scowled. "We don't need your insurance. I've got a fine operation running here, and I don't intend to let a nutjob like you ruin it."

Zucco frowned. "Let me rephrase this." he said, lighting a cigar and putting it between his teeth. "I'm offern' protection from Gotham's criminals, and us. You don't pay up, well." he shot a crooked smile over to Dick. "I may have to find pay in some other way."

"Excuse me, sir, but I believe you should go now," John Grayson interjected stepping forward. "We don't take kindly to threats here."

Zucco smiled. "'Course ya don't. Well, fine by me. Good luck with your show, Mr. Grayson." And with that the man turned and walked off with his brothers.

Dick turned around wide-eyed and changed into his costume, trying to hide his trembling hands as he walked back out to his parents.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, time for our final act. Our most astounding one yet. You won't get a trapeze act like this anywhere else, and all performed _without _a net! I give you, the _Flying Graysons_!"

Dick stood with his family up on the trapeze. His mother and father. The family waved and smiled, and Dick's father took a bar down from its hook. He waved once more, and jumped out in the air, doing a flip and catching the bar again. The crowd cheered.

No one heard the _click!_

Next, Mary Grayson flew out with her husband and they doubled up with a triple sumersault. Dick was preparing to join them, when he heard a _CREAK!_

He looked up to the trapeze supports and saw that the bolts were missing. He looked down as his parents flew towards him to pick him up. But the ropes snapped without their supports. His parents looked up at their son.

"_Mama! Tata! _No! Please, no! _Mama! Tata!_" Dick screamed.

His mother's eyes teared. "I love you, _baietel. Te iubesc!_"

"_Te rug nu! Te rug nu! Tata! Mama!_"

His parents fell to the ground. Dick fell to his knees on the trapeze stand. Tears streamed down his cheeks. From somewhere in the screaming crowd, loud laughter echoed around.

"No. No. Please, no. _Mama. Tata. Te iubesc. _Please, come back. Please. Please."

And then there was darkness again.


	11. Complete

Its not overly fun when your whole life plays out for you over and over and over again, and you know your unconscious, but you don't know what's happening in the wakeful world, and you can feel yourself in pain and tiring. This was how Dick was spending his unconscious time. Free-falling from one memory to the next. Feeling his body grow more and more weak.

He wondered absently how long he'd been out. It was hard to judge just based on dreams, though he had rerun through the day he discovered the Batcave seven times now. At least, he thought it was seven. Again, unconsciousness in confusing.

Dick closed his metaphorical eyes and tried to think about what happened. There was fire. And snow. Odd. There was also robots and his friends. Interesting. He remembered something about Batman being there. Definitely not a good sign. He had to wake up. He just wasn't sure how.

He concentrated on opening his actual eyes. Telling himself to wake up.

_Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Open your eyes! Come on, Dick. Wake up already!_

Suddenly, the pull of the darkness lessened. He started to feel actual pain - a downside, really - and he could feel the strain of opening his eyelashes. From beside him he heard a slightly fast and rhythmic _beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

He opened his eyes. His brain felt dull with exhaustion and pain. He found himself in his large bedroom at Wayne Mansion. The heavy blankets of his king-sized mattress covered his lower half. To his right were several medical machines with various cords and wire leading up the bed and attached to his body. He felt a stiffness in every muscle, but he was finally awake. Then his eyes came to rest on something out of place that he didn't quite recognize. Or rather someone.

Sitting at the foot of his bed was M'gann, who had a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. "Your awake!" she exclaimed, rather obvious.

"Yeah," Dick said. Then he stopped himself. Suddenly he tried to sit up. "M'gann! What are you- why are you- What the heck is going on?" he said in a raspy voice as the rest of his teammates filed into his room.

Artemis wore a smirk on her face as she replied, "We know your secret identity, now, Grayson." then she frowned. "And since when are you that nerdy little weirdo at Gotham Academy?"

"Dude! You're finally awake. That took forever!" Said Wally before Artemis had finished.

"And wow! Your house is _huge_!" added Raquel looking around the expensive room.

"Can't believe you didn't tell us before you were a rich kid." mumbled Connor in an absent minded way.

"Wait! Wait wait wait! Okay, first of all: What are you doing in my room? Second, how do you know my name? Third, how long have I been out? Fourth, what happened!" Dick shouted as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud. M'gann came over to the side of his bed and gently pushed him back onto his pillows.

"Calm down, Dick," she giggled. "You'll hurt yourself again." Dick swatted her hands away and scowled.

"Seriously, guys. Answers." He said.

Kaldur came to the other side of the bed. "Very well. Which question would you like answered first?"

Dick thought. "Why. Are you. In. My. House."

"Batman - Mr. Wayne - has been allowing us to visit you. See how you were doing." Kaldur replied.

"He- he told you... Okay, next question. _Why _do you know who we are?"

The room was silent. "You...you were screaming," M'gann said. "Batman thought we should know why. He - he also said he trusts us now."

Dick swallowed. "So... You guys know what happened?"

Kaldur nodded. "I'm sorry, Dick. It must have been hard." Silence. Sad, heavy silence.

"Next question?" Zatanna asked.

"Umm...How long have I been... incapacitated?"

"About four weeks." Zatanna replied.

Dick frowned. "Oh. Just four weeks is all. Fine. What happened? On the mission. And what have I missed?" His teammates smiled.

They began to explain the end of the mission. Meeting Bruce Wayne. Meeting Alfred. Wally eating all of Alfred's cookies. Connor accidentally smashing his bedroom wall. Raquel mistaking hot chili spices for simple pepper.

There was a new easiness in the teens as they talked. It was more free. More calm. More laid back. They were all more open.

They decided it was definitely better to have their youngest team member back. And also, everyone seemed much more complete now that they could speak their teammate's real name.

* * *

**_Mount Justice_**

_**March 1, 7:20 a.m.**_

"_ROBIN!_" cried seven flustered teens.

They rushed into the training room where a thirteen-year-old boy was attacking stuffed dummies. He winced every now and then, his shirt slightly bulky around the middle where bandages were wrapped tightly around his wound. Still, the dummy didn't have a chance.

"Come on, Dick!" Artemis said exasperated. "How many times do we have to tell you! You are not allowed to be training!"

The boy decapitated the dummy in front of him and turned to face his friends with a crooked smile. "Do I look like I need to be in bed to you?"

"Yes!" they all replied at once, noticing his pale skin, tired, bright, blue eyes, slouched shoulders, and the sweat making his skin shiny. Dick simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," he stated. Then as the world began to spin slightly, he began to wobble. Zatanna rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Are we going to have to make you stay down, '_fine_' boy?" she smirked.

The boy smirked back. "Probably."

Oh the time it took to do just that.

THE END!

**Hello, everyone! Thank you so much to everyone for reading and following and reviewing this story. This is the first I've ever actually finished! **

**I realize I will have to go back to redo some of the other previous chapters, but for now: break time! Then I'll be finishing my Heritage prologue story. Feel free to go check that out!**

**I have another DC story in the works, Broken Soldier, following our favorite Dick Grayson! This takes place a few years later, though... Stay tuned for that!**

**Anyway, I thank you all again! I'm very relieved to finally be done, and I'd love to know what you all thought of this story in general!(don't worry, I will go back and fix the beginning chapters. At some point...)**

**Bye!**


End file.
